Run Away With Me
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: Blaine has had enough of Sebastian avoiding him.


**Right so this is a bit of Seblaine for my friend's birthday. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

"Blaine, will you just stop for a minute and think about what you're saying? You're being completely unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable?" Blaine laughed with incredulity. "Sebastian, you're the one who has been avoiding me for the past two weeks. Am I wrong to simply want to know what my boyfriend is doing? Or better yet, who he's doing?"

"What?" Sebastian breathed, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Blaine, do you really think that I'm cheating on you?"

"Well, you haven't been forthcoming with any other explanation, so what am I supposed to think? You've been M.I.A. from all of our usual study dates and when I try to spend time with you outside of school, you're always claiming to be busy. And, on top of that, whenever I ask anyone if they've seen you around, even for lunch, they all look shifty and throw out some lame excuse before making a hasty exit." Blaine took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"I mean, it's clearly not enough for you to cheat on me and lie about it. But to get our friends involved is low, even for you. And to think that you had the balls to do this so soon before our one year anniversary. Now it looks like there won't be one at all. Goodbye, Sebastian." Blaine swiftly exited the choir room, refusing to acknowledge Sebastian's pleads for him to stay. As far as Blaine was concerned, there was nothing more to say.

As the days passed, both Blaine and Sebastian were the walking pictures of despair. Blaine shut himself off from his friends and his uniform was unkempt and wrinkled. His normally gelled down hair was abandoned in favour of the frizzy curls that were rarely seen. Sebastian only spoke when someone directly addressed him and didn't hang around after lacrosse practice the way he used to. Instead, he dressed as quickly as possible before shutting himself up in his room.

A week after Blaine and Sebastian broke up, Trent decided to try to talk to Blaine about it. He figured that his friend had long enough to cool off and wanted to take advantage of that.

"Blaine, I know that this is probably none of my business, but you have to believe Sebastian when he says that he wasn't cheating on you." Trent took the empty seat across from Blaine in the library and waited for his friend to answer.

"You're right, Trent. It isn't any of your business. And if he wasn't hooking up with someone else, why didn't he just come clean about whatever he was really up to?"

"He had his reasons, Blaine. But you have to believe him. He loves you! You know it and so does everyone else in the Warblers, if not all of Dalton. He would never do anything to hurt you."

"If that's the case, then why did he let me walk away?" Blaine didn't wait for a response before packing up his bag and leaving the library.

Trent sighed and shook his head. It wasn't his place to tell Blaine what Sebastian was really doing, but if Sebastian didn't speak to Kurt himself, Trent might have no other option.

For the next week, Trent didn't try to approach the subject again and Blaine was grateful for it. As he sat at his usual table for lunch, he caught Sebastian's eye from across the room and quickly looked away. Today is their one year anniversary. Well, it would have been, if they were still together. Now, it was just another day on the calendar. Blaine sighed and speared his roast beef with slightly more force than necessary.

When he felt his classmates start to shift around him, Blaine didn't bother looking up. If he did, he'd just catch someone's eye and be forced to acknowledge the pity he knew was there. Instead, Blaine kept his head down, even when he realized that everyone at his table had left him alone.

It didn't register that they were actually standing and facing him until he heard the opening notes of an all-too-familiar song. When Blaine finally tore his eyes away from his mutilated lunch, Sebastian was standing directly opposite him. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Let me catch my breath  
This is really hard  
If I start to look like I'm sweating, well,  
That's 'cause I am_

As Sebastian sang to him, surrounded by their fellow Warblers, Blaine felt himself release a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding for the past few weeks. He slowly stood up and began to sing along with Sebastian, laughing slightly as they changed the lyrics to say each other's names instead.

_Let me be your ride_  
_Run away with me_  
_California dreams here we come_  
_Romeo is coming for Juliet_  
_Ready set_  
_We're ready lets go_  
_Anywhere_  
_Say the word and I'm already there_  
_Run away with me_

The burst of applause that followed the final line seemed like a whisper in comparison to the sound of Sebastian's voice in Blaine's ear as he pulled him close.

"I love you and I'm sorry. I never wanted this to get out of hand. I was being so secretive and avoiding you because I was planning something special for our anniversary. I just didn't want to take the chance and ruin the surprise for you."

"So you let me break up with you on the off chance that I would be willing to forgive you once you came clean?" Blaine couldn't help but shake his head at Sebastian's flawed logic.

"Well, did it work?" Sebastian asked, grinning.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Your plans for the evening. After all, if you were willing to risk our relationship just to keep this a secret, it'd better be something good."

"Well I promise you'll find out this evening."

"So," Sebastian started nervously. "What do you think?"

"Oh," Blaine breathed. "Sebastian, it's beautiful."

Laid out in front of them was a four course meal on a lovely red-and-white checkered picnic blanket. Beyond their dinner spread was a giant screen playing the opening credits to Blaine's favourite movie. Just off to the right was the most beautiful sunset that Blaine had ever seen.

He turned back to Sebastian, complete with an ear-to-ear grin. "Bas, it's absolutely perfect."

"You think so? I mean, I know you mentioned that you've never been to a drive-in movie even though you really wanted to go and my mom knows a collector that actually owns a few around Ohio so I decided to set this up. I know it's nowhere near as fancy as what my parents would do but I-"

Whatever Sebastian was going to say was cut off by Blaine's lips against his own. When the kiss was broken, Sebastian couldn't help but mirror Blaine's silly grin with one of his own.

"Trust me," he whispered. "It's absolutely perfect. I love you," he emphasized with another chaste kiss. "Now, let's eat before the food gets cold!"

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. I guess this would be fluff, but I'm not too experienced with writing fluff so I'm not quite sure how it turned out. Thanks for reading! (Also, if you're still waiting for a Government Hooker update, sit tight. It's on its way!)**


End file.
